


chilly downtime

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, deltarune is so new that there aren't even proper character tags, my god, or relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: it's cold in the dark world. kris forgot their jacket.





	chilly downtime

“It’s cold here.” Kris murmurs, in that raspy, out of use voice of theirs. Susie grunts, continuing to polish her axe. She inspects a scratch, and the corners of her mouth turn down in a frown.

 

“Forgot your jacket again, I’m guessin’?” She questions gruffly, turning her head ever so slightly towards her companion. Kris shrugs, their hair covering their eyes. A moment passes. They nod.

 

Susie cracks a smile, sharp teeth peeking out from between chapped lips. She turns her attention back to the axe in her lap. 

 

“You’re a dork.” She lifts up the arm closest to Kris, and nods towards herself. 

 

“Cmon’, then.” A rare smile graces the human’s lips, and they scurry under the monster’s arm. Susie pulls them in, her arm warm and heavy over their thin shoulders. Kris sighs, their eyes fluttering shut.

 

Being a hero was hard work.             

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the name of the google doc for this story is "no..... the two trucks.... they.... they COULDN'T have...."  
> (this is set after the events of deltarune((minus the uh. soul rippy outty ending)) so theyre just kinda returning to the dark world to visit)


End file.
